Harry Potter One-Shots
by BoboTheBookworm
Summary: I did a poll. Two people voted. They both said yes. Sooo, here it is. The title's self-explanatory. Request ideas and I'll write it! This is the first time I'm doing this, so if I don't update quickly, sorry. Rated T for "bloody hells"
1. Fred Weasley (1)

**Y/N = your name… So if your name is say, Bob, you'd read Bob, not Y/N. Do you get it? If not, too bad.**

I sighed and sat down in the library. I pulled out my _Hogwarts: A History _book. I had a test tomorrow that I was not prepared for at all. I opened the book to the correct page and groaned. I looked at the nonsense on the page and started reading.

"Hello, hello, Y/N!" I turned my head to see Fred and George Weasley poking their heads out of the Restricted Section. I sighed and rolled my eyes, "You're not supposed to be over there."

"Yes, so?" Fred asked, smirking. "You're going to get in to trouble."

"And we should care, why?" George asked.

"Do you want to get a Howler from your mother? I remember Ron's, she can be quite brutal."

"Oh, please!" George said, laughing, "Mum stopped sending us those ages ago." I sighed, and went back to reading.

"What are you doing?" I jumped when I heard their voices right behind me. "Do you mind?" I snapped.

"No, I suppose you could stay here if you want," George said. I groaned and put my hands to my temples.

"Are you… Merlin's beard… Are you _studying?_ On a beautiful day like this?" I looked at Fred, raising an eyebrow. "The sky is grey, and it looks like it'll be storming any minute."

"Exactly," Fred said, and George continued, "It's a perfect day for," and Fred finished, "Pranking!" I rolled my eyes once again. "Would you leave me alone, because, as you said, I'm trying to study."

"What a horrible way to waste time!" Fred said, shaking his head. "No," I said, "A horrible way to waste your time is doing useless things that just get you in trouble eventually and have no actual point."

"That is where you are wrong, Y/N. You see, there is a point, so it's not at all useless. It's a form of entertainment, and revenge."

"Whatever," I said. "Just leave me alone, please."

"But it's so entertaining to bother people!" George exclaimed.

"Leave me alone, you twits!" I snapped. The boys laughed, and I crossed my arms.

"Alright, alright, we'll leave you alone," George said. "Thank you," I muttered, relieved. They were getting really annoying.

"If," Fred said. I groaned, "What do you bloody want?" He laughed and said, "We'll leave you alone if you come with us and help us play a prank on Professor Snape."

I gasped. "What?! No way! Not in a million years."

"Okay, then," Fred said, "I guess we'll just continue to bug you…" I sighed, "Please, don't." The twins each pulled up a chair next to me and sat down. I put my hands on my temples, blocking my view of them. Fred grabbed my arm and lowered it. I put it back up and tried to read.

Fred: "Y/N."

George: "Y/N."

Fred: "Y/N."

George: "Y/N."

Fred: "Y/N."

George: "Y/N."

"FINE, YOU FREAKING TWITS!" I screamed. They got up and cheered. They grabbed my arm and yanked me up. They began to drag me out, but I jerked out of their grip and grabbed my book. "Just let me go to my house real quick and put this back."

"Ugh, _fine," _Fred whined. We went to my house, which I guess I should say _our_ house, considering it's Gryffindor. I ran up to my room and put my book on my bed. I went back downstairs, crossing my arms, glaring at the Weasley twins.

"Let's get this over with, and then you have to leave me alone and let me study." They nodded and we went out into the hallway. "So, what's the plan?" I asked.

"We will be sneaking into Snape's ingredients cabinet—" "And replacing the ogre toenails with some of Flitwick's." "You know he keeps them in a jar?" "Completely disgusting." "Anyways, it should make quite some interesting potions."

We went to the dungeons, and as we reached them, I said, "Just so you know, I'm not touching those gross toenails."

"That's fine," George said. "You can stay on the lookout." I nodded as they snuck into Professor Snape's room and snuck to his ingredients cabinet. They took out the jar and started replacing the toenails. It was so gross. I stood in the doorway, looking down the hall.

I heard a clatter and turned around to see that Fred had dropped the jar of Flitwick's toenails. "Fred!" George hissed. "Sorry!" I heard footsteps coming around the corner and I ducked into the classroom. "Someone's coming!" I whisper-yelled.

They started fumbling with the jars and working fast. I started frantically looking around the room, looking for a hiding place. "I shouldn't have agreed to this, I should not have agreed to this, oh God, I'm such an idiot, I should _not _have done this!"

"Shut _up_ and hide!" George snapped. I noticed Fred send him a look. They ran over and hid behind a cupboard. I saw an empty cauldron, and, praying it was clean, climbed inside.

I heard Snape walk inside. I tried to keep my breathing quiet. Snape walked around a little bit. I heard a rustle from the twins and silently swore. I heard Snape stop. "Hmm," he said, then walked out. I breathed a sigh of relief.

I heard the boys come out of their hiding spot. "That was a close one," Fred said. "Yeah, a little _too_ close!" George exclaimed. "I'm sorry!" Fred said.

"Wait a second," he said, "Where did Y/N go?" They called out my name a couple of times, and I decided to stay quiet, to mess with them. They _did _nearly get me in trouble.

After a few times, I popped out of the cauldron, screaming, "BOO!" They both jumped about two feet in the air. George put a hand to his chest. "Bloody hell!" I laughed. "That was good," Fred said, and George nodded in agreement.

Fred walked over to George and whispered something in his ears, something I couldn't hear.

"I've got to go," George said, looking at me, "Good-bye!" He then ran out of the classroom.

"What was that?" I asked. Fred shrugged, "Who knows? So," he crossed his arms, "How was your first pranking experience?"

_Horrible. _"Thrilling." _What?_

"Oh, really? I'd love to do something thrilling," Fred said, looking thoughtful.

"Then why don't you?" I asked, "There's nothing stopping you."

"You know what? You're right." Fred towards me until he was right in front of me. He quickly kissed me on the lips, then smirking, walked out of the classroom.

I stood there, shocked, and said, "What was that?"

Fred poked his head back into the classroom and said, "That, my dear Y/N, was something thrilling."

**Bleh bleh bleh. I wrote it once, then my computer shut off, and me being the idiot I am I hadn't saved it, so yeah. Had to write it again. I liked it better the first time.**


	2. Neville Longbottom (1)

**So, I was up all night because apparently, my body did not feel like sleeping. Why, body, why?! So anyway, I decided to write this, because I was listening to Ministry of Magic on Spotify. (If you're a Potterhead, I recommend you check them out if you haven't.)**

**Disclaimer: Last time, I checked, I am not J.K. Rowling. But I do have a character who shares a name with her! (Hint: It's Jo. *dramatic gasp*)**

**Also, I decided I might start responding to reviews? I think it's worth a shot.**

**Lindsey7618AwesomeasPercabeth- Uh… I don't have an answer for that, actually. *shrugs* I don't know.**

**ChildofHades877: EWWWW, IT'S YOU. ('Ello, Kitty)**

**AwesomeAsAnnabeth: That review made me sad. Why? "Was."**

I wandered around the courtyard of Hogwarts, kicking at the tiny rocks on the ground. I was so bored. I began looking around the yard for my best friend.

I caught eye of him by the Black Lake. I recognized that sweater and dark hair anywhere. I sprinted towards him, ignoring a couple weird looks. "NEVILLE!" I called as I approached him.

He turned around, mumbled, "Oh, hi, Y/N," then turned back around. My smile fell. I walked over to him, eyebrows furrowed, and plopped myself onto the ground.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Who's the Slytherin skank I need to beat up?" He shook his head, "It's not that, this time."

"Then what is it?" I asked, scooting closer to him, ignoring the small blush that rose to my cheeks. _Not the best time,feelings,_ I thought to myself.

"My- my grandmother is sick," he mumbled sadly. "And I- I just wish I could help her." I held back a scowl at the mention of his grandmother. I hated how she was always telling him he wasn't living up to his parents' expectations. I ignored the thought and tried to cheer him up.

"Oh, Neville," I said, trying not to sound sympathetic. I hated when people were sympathetic towards me, and I doubted Neville would appreciate it. "Don't worry. I'm sure your grandma will be fine- She's a pretty tough old lady, right?" He nodded slightly, and I smiled. "You see? Your grandma's going to be okay. She's not going to let some sickness bring her down, trust me." He smiled, "Thanks, Y/N."

I smiled in return. "No problem. Now," I said, getting up onto my feet and holding my hand out. "Come on, I need you to help me with that Herbology homework that's due tomorrow." He chuckled slightly, probably thinking about how hopeless I am in the subject.

_*few days later*_

"No, Susan, I don't care what you think, pegasi are definitely better than unicorns," I said, crossing my arms.

"How?" She cried. "Unicorns make rainbows and can fl-"

"No, unicorns cannot fly! How many times must I tell people this!" I muttered the last bit to myself. "So, pegasi are better, because they can fly, and are just cooler. Pegasi have really cool wings, meanwhile unicorns just have stupid horns on their foreheads."

"Fine," she mumbled. "But you can't deny that unicorns are beautiful creatures." I shook my head in agreement, "No, I can't. You are right there."

"What about dragons?" Justin spoke up. "Oh, don't even get me started on dragons," I said, thinking about how amazing they were. I began droning on about dragons until dinner ended, ignoring my previous comment.

"Y/N!" I looked up from the people at my table and saw Neville running over, nearly tripping over a nasty Slytherin's leg. I sent a death glare at the Slytherin, though it went unnoticed.

I smiled brightly anyhow, and stood up. "Hey, Neville," I greeted happily. Considering Neville and I only have two classes together and were in different Houses, I hadn't seen him much in the past few days, so I was happy to see him.

"What's up?" I said, seeing his giddy grin.

"My-" He was interrupted by Dumbledore announcing that dinner was over. I rolled my eyes and motioned for Neville to continue. "Go on," I said, beginning to walk out of the Great Hall with him.

"My grandmother's better," he said happily. I smiled widely. "See? I told you she would be fine!" I said, bumping his shoulder slightly. He blushed slightly, and I held back a grin. I'd always found his bashfulness kind of adorable.

"Yeah," he said, "Thank you again, for, you know, cheering me up the other day." I shrugged. "No problem. What are friends for, right?"

He mumbled something under his breath, looking down. "Sorry?" I said. He looked up at me. "Oh, um, nothing. Um, I have to go do my Transfiguration homework, so um, I'll see you later, alright?" He said quickly, running off.

"But we don't have transfigur... Oh, forget it," I muttered. I heard someone giggling behind me, so I turned around. Cho Chang was looking at me. I grimaced. I didn't _hate _her, I didn't hate anybody. Except for You-Know-Who, but he doesn't count. But anyway, I wasn't a huge fan of Cho, either.

"What is it?" I asked. "Oh, nothing," she said, turning around and strutting away. I shook my head, that girl was weird sometimes.

"Hello." I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard Luna's voice beside me. "Jeez, don't sneak up on me like that!" I said, shaking my head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," she said. I nodded, "It's fine."

"So, how are you?" She asked. "I haven't seen you very much today. Only in potions, really, and that was only because you spilled the ogre toenails all over the floor."

"Ugh, don't remind me," I said, facepalming. That had been so embarrassing. "I'm so clumsy," I whined. She smiled slightly. "It's fine, everyone makes mistakes sometimes." I smiled back.

"Miss Lovegood, can I see you for a moment?" Professor McGonagall called. Luna turned to me. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said, her voice high and cheerful as always. She turned away and walked over to McGonagall, leaving me alone. I sighed and began walking to my House.

I reached a staircase and began walking down, only for it to start rumbling and spinning. I shrieked and tripped down the steps, hitting my head on the railing. I groaned and rubbed my forehead, where a bump was surely forming. I heard some laughter, and decided to ignore it. Nothing good would come out of listening to their mockery. I only wish Neville would understand that sometimes.

I continued down the steps, and waited until it spun back towards the basement doors so I could get to the Hufflepuff common room. I went down to the kitchen corridor, moved the barrels at the entrance to the common room, then went inside. I plopped down on a couch. I frowned at all the plants in the room. I swear, I was the only Hufflepuff that wasn't at least decent in Herbology. I sighed, and laid down, sprawling myself across the couch. Pretty soon, I'd fallen asleep.

"I don't know, maybe we shouldn't. She might kill us," I heard when I woke up groggily.

"She's not _that _violent... Usually. Unless someone offends Neville. Then she goes crazy." I turned red. Thankfully, I was faced down on the couch. "Yeah, that's because she's crazy about him." I turned even redder. Was it that obvious? Of course, it was.

"Whatever, are we gonna do this or what?"

"Yeah, sure." Suddenly, I felt ice cold water drench me from head to toe. I screeched, rolling off of the couch and hitting the ground. I heard laughter from my friends and I glared at them. "Seriously?" I snapped, and they just giggled and nodded. I groaned and stood up, walking into the girls' dormitory. I got dressed, and tied my hair into a bun, so it wouldn't drip all over my shoulders. I checked the time and realized I had to rush to get to my first class.

I sprinted out of Hufflepuff, up the stairs, outside, and into Herbology. I burst through the door, relieved I wasn't late, and plopped down in my seat next to Neville. "What's wrong?" He asked, "And why is your hair soaking wet?"

"Rude wake-up call," I answered, rolling my eyes. "Ah," he said. "You learn to avoid that, when you share a House with the Weasley twins."

"Ugh, you're so lucky," I said, frowning.

"That I share a House with Fred and George?" He asked, confused. I giggled, "No. That you're in Gryffindor, you silly butt." He turned red, and I smiled again, seeing his cheeks turn red. It was really cute.

"Alright, time for the test!" Professor Sprout chirped, and I inwardly groaned. I looked over at Neville, who was smiling. He always found this class easy. My test landed in front of me, so I picked up my quill, knowing I was most likely about to fail this test.

When everyone was finally done with the test, Professor Sprout let us go and do whatever we want. I immediately grabbed Neville's hand and dragged him outside, down to a tree by the lake. I plopped down when I got there, and looked at Neville. His face was beet red. "Are you alright?" I asked. He nodded his head quickly, as if he were some sort of bobble head. "Um, yes, I'm fine, um, yeah."

I eyed my friend carefully, then patted the ground next to me. "Well, come on then, the grass isn't going to bite." He sat down, leaning against the tree, while I laid on my stomach, my hands propping up my head and staring at the lake. I watched as a large fish jumped out of the water. It's scales reminded me of a dragon, and my mind began wandering to the creatures, as usual.

"Y/N? Y/N?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Neville. "Hm?"

"You were mumbling about dragons again," he said, looking amused.

"Ugh, I just can't help it," I said, flipping onto my back, sprawling my arms out like a starfish. "They're just so fascinating!"

"Do you think you want to study dragons when you're older? Like Ron's brother?" Neville asked.

"I think so. I'm not sure. Kind of. I have no idea what I want to do. I hope that's what I'll end up doing, though." Neville nodded above me.

"What do you want to do?" I asked. He turned red. "I... I kinda want to be a professor here..." He mumbled so I could barely hear him, but I had. I sat straight up, grabbing his shoulder and causing him to jump from my sudden excitement. "Yeah! You could totally do that! You could teach Herbology. You'd be a great teacher," I said, smiling slightly as he turned really red again from the compliment.

"You think?" He said. I nodded, then laid back down. "Definitely." He smiled contently, and because his smile was contagious, I did, too.

"Maybe I could teach Care of Magical Creatures, then we would both be teaching here," I murmured to myself, and added mentally, _Then, if we're together by then, we can still be close to each other!_ I laughed at the thought. I wish.

"What?" Neville asked, confused. He looked cute when he was confused. Who am I kidding, this boy was always cute.

I shook my head. "Nothing, just thinking about a joke Sarah told me earlier." "What was it?" He asked. I froze. No, no, no. Um... Oh! "What's green and has wheels?" I said.

"I don't know, a tractor?" He guessed.

I shook my head. "Nope. Try again."

"A green truck."

"Nuh-uh."

"I give up," he said. I grinned. "Grass... I lied about the wheels."

"What!" He cried, shoving me playfully. "That's not fair."

"No one said comedy was fair!" I shouted, laughing. He gave me a toothy grin, and I smiled widely.

"Hey, guys," I heard Harry's voice say. I looked up and got up on my knees, throwing my hands out. "Welcome to our humble abode!"

"Because this tree is obviously a house, right?" He said sarcastically, and I nodded. "Obviously." He shook his head, then gave me a smirk. "Wait, you said 'our.' You two share a house now?" I noticed Neville turn red and so did I. I tried to cover it up. "Yeah! That's what besties do. They share houses, grow old, and have like, a hundred cats." I threw an arm around Neville's neck, giving him a one-armed hug.

"Um," he said, turning pale, causing me to be concerned. He removed my arm from his shoulders and edged away, standing up. "I-I've got to go, um, see- see you later!" He sprinted off, leaving me confused. "IF YOU'RE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH A HUNDRED, WE COULD BRING IT DOWN TO SEVENTY!" I tried, trying to get him to see it was a joke.

I looked at Harry, who had his palm on his forehead. "What?" I asked. "You idiot!" he cried. "Excuse me?" I said.

"You realize he likes you a lot, right?" Harry said. "And you just go on about how you're always going to be _best friends,_" he said.

"Wait, _what?_" I said, my eyes wide. "Neville, he- he-"

"Yes, he likes you! How could you not notice? It's been so obvious." I didn't hear most of the last part because I was too busy getting up and shoving Harry aside (sorry, Harry) and chasing after Neville. All I could think was, _NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM LIKES ME, MERLIN'S BEARD, HE LIKES ME! _and _I can not believe I just FRIEND-ZONED him. How stupid am I?!_

I could still see him, luckily, so I called after him. "Wait, Neville! Come back, wait!" Of course, the boy didn't stop, so I had to sprint even faster.

Finally, I caught up with Neville, and I put a hand on his shoulder and spun him around. He yelped in surprise but stopped when I smashed my lips into his. He stumbled backward, startled, but then kissed me back, cupping one hand under my chin. I wrapped my arms around his neck, not really believing this was happening. Neville Longbottom, my best friend who I'd been crushing on for the past two years, was _kissing _me. I smiled, and I felt him do so, too.

"Whoa!" we heard Ron shout about twenty feet away. Neville and I jerked apart, blushing madly. "Ronald!" Hermione scolded him, slapping his shoulder. "So are you two a thing now, or…?" Ron said, ignoring Hermione. Neville and I blushed deeper. "That's it, Ron, we're leaving!" Hermione grabbed his arm, and began dragging him away. "I'm sorry, you two!" she called, then proceeded to smack Ron upside the head. "Ow!" he shouted. "I was just wondering!"

I turned back to Neville, whose face was finally going back to its normal color. Though, I'm not sure you could say the same about mine. "Soo…" I murmured. "_Are_ we a thing now, or…?"

Neville gulped. "Um, I'm not sure, do- do you want to, or-" I interrupted him by kissing him again. I pulled away and said, "Does that answer your question?" He smiled and nodded, taking your hand in his.

**AWWWWW! I think that was a very "AWW"-worthy story, right there, just saying. Review, pretty please.**

**Also I'm still open for requests. Ehem. I didn't get any. -_-**


End file.
